1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and specifically relates to a backlight module, a printed circuit board used for a backlight module, and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. The Related Arts
At present, the side-light type liquid crystal display has become the mainstream of the market. In the production of side-light type liquid crystal display, in order to guarantee the aesthetic appearance of the liquid crystal display, it usually requires to reduce the thickness of the frame of the liquid crystal display. Therefore, many side-light type liquid crystal display use bent type metal-based printed circuit board. By this way, the liquid crystal display does not require the aluminum extrusion in order to greatly reduce the thickness of the frame of the liquid crystal display. The pre-production of the bent type metal-based printed circuit board in the prior art comprising the steps of: 1), manufacturing a printed circuit board; 2), copper plating and etching on the printed circuit board, to remove the copper plating (i.e., conductive layer) on the heat dissipating region; 3) spraying insulating paint on the light bar region on the copper layer to form an insulating layer.
However, in the existing technology, it is possible to cause uncompleted etching of the copper plating layer of the heat dissipating region of the metal-based printed circuit board, while the remaining copper on the heat dissipating region easily cause a short circuit of the LED light bar.